<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Pleasing Women by fragile_vampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533185">A Lesson in Pleasing Women</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile_vampire/pseuds/fragile_vampire'>fragile_vampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fishnets, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Class, No Mans, No Men, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Scissoring, Teacher is Hot, Threesome - F/F/F, Training, Vaginal Fingering, everyone is 18+, practice sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile_vampire/pseuds/fragile_vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hilda had been touching herself in class again. The way she placed her notebook on her lap afforded her many excuses to run her fingers along the top of her skirt and tease herself while pretending to transcribe the words that Professor Byleth was speaking."</p><p>--</p><p>Hilda x Marianne x F!Byleth x Dorothea x Edelgard. The amount of women in this story escalates chapter by chapter.</p><p>No spoilers, barely any plot, just hot girls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. POV Hilda (Bad Student)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda had been touching herself in class again.</p><p>It wasn't obvious to the average student. She was clandestine about it, and the way she placed her notebook on her lap afforded her many excuses to run her fingers along the top of her skirt and tease herself while pretending to transcribe the words that Professor Byleth was speaking about taxonomy.</p><p>It wasn't the professor's words she was focusing on, though. It was the shapes her lips made as she spoke them that stirred her attention.</p><p>She stroked herself beneath the padded paper. She had no idea that one of her colleagues was watching her every action. She was singularly focused on Byleth's thighs at the moment. Oh, <em>gods</em>, it was unfair how little her black booty-shorts concealed, how little they left for the imagination. And the way her tights and their fishnet fabric bottlenecked the flesh of her thick legs, squeezing it like playdough through clenched fists, running right up to her shorts and so close to her -- her --</p><p>"Vagility," Byleth spoke, the cadence of the word striking Hilda like a whip across her pussy. The wetness in her panties was a sign she should stop - she had to, or she would be caught. Someone might see her orgasming face, or the smell the stench it left mixed into her perfume, and realize what a dirty girl she was.</p><p>She never allowed herself to cum so easily anyway. She loved pushing herself to the edge, feeling the excitement in her belly as she neared climax, only to have it denied to her. That's precisely why she did it in a public place where she knew she couldn't finish the job. Well, that was one reason - naturally, the other reason was that her teacher was bonkers hot.</p><p>She couldn't be much more than a few years older. She was a fully-grown woman - Hilda reckoned 22 to 24 in years - and she dressed like she <em>knew</em> how much distracting meat she carried around. Hilda could tell that she enjoyed to dangle her delectably dark-clad body in front of helpless students who would see, but not taste, the delicious promise they held.</p><p>Hilda took her pencil to the paper, but not to take notes. She was imagining what Byleth looked like undressed. It was a challenge to conceive her sans leather corset, but she permitted herself some creative liberties to draw her tits. She sketched her navy-blue hair dangling down her chest with detail, draping it over her pleasingly large breasts. Just how big were they, when not stuffed compactly into the leather? Who knows! But Hilda could imagine. She drew her naked top with gusto. In a stroke of genius, she left her crotch covered in sexy booty-shorts. The mystery they kept was electrifying.</p><p>She turned the page when she was done. She was saving it for the dorm room tonight, where she could have some privacy and unleash a day's worth of cum into it with an explosion of puddled satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. POV Marianne (Good Student)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne was a good girl.</p><p>She had never been reprimanded for a bad thing. Her record was stainless.</p><p>But Hilda - Hilda was<em> the worst</em>. Marianne was privy to her secret strokes. She sat diagonally behind the pink-haired girl, watching her fap through her skirt in stealth. She also saw her draw the professor’s boobs.</p><p>It was enough to make her stomach plummet. What if the professor got suspicious? What if she asked to see her notebook? She’d be in so much trouble - oh, the very thought was too perilous. She could <em>actually</em> <em>die</em> from the second-hand embarrassment. She covered her face in utter disbelief. Hilda, <em>Hilda</em>, her best friend, <em>Hilda</em>, was drawing sexual things about the teacher, <em>in class</em>.</p><p>Marianne tried to keep her eyes on the teacher, but Hilda’s irreverent behavior kept distracting her. She would’ve ratted out <em>anyone else</em> for breaking the rules in class, but she couldn’t out Hilda, because, well - unfortunately, she <em>liked</em> her.</p><p>Not in a weird way. There wasn’t anything unsavory between them. She just couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. Even when she did disgusting things, like masturbating in class. She could just stare at her. For hours.</p><p>Professor Byleth’s oration paused. She had just asked a question -- and much to Marianne’s horror, she had no idea what it was the professor said last! What if she got called on? She racked her brain for an echo memory. She was going to be in <em>so much trouble</em>. That’s it. The world is over. <em>It’s time to die</em>, Marianne decided.</p><p>Hilda’s hand shot up. Professor Byleth called on her, and Marianne exhaled a sigh. Hilda had saved her life. She stood up and answered the question casually.</p><p>“Kingdom, phyla, class, order, genus, species,” Hilda recited in a sugary melody.</p><p>No one knew that within her modest skirt was a wet pussy as she spoke those words. No one, except for Marianne.</p><p>
“You forgot family, Ms. Valentine Gonril, but otherwise good,” the professor responded.</p><p>“Oops,” Hilda giggled innocently. “I’ll study real hard so I don’t forget that one next time, ‘kay?”</p><p>
It was disturbing how well she could play the teacher’s pet while being such a bad girl.</p><p>Professor Byleth returned to the green-board to smack it with chalk.</p><p>Marianne would never confess the way she felt about the bad girl. She was, after all, an honest student - contrasting the chronic rule-bender that Hilda was. Her honesty began and ended with never telling anyone that she thought about kissing Hilda Valentine Gonril at least five times a day and then cried about it at night. Perfect, pure honesty.</p><p>Hilda had a lovely, bubbly personality that was relentlessly mischievous. Most women in the class wore lipstick to appear more mature, but Hilda's marked her with playful immaturity. It was the same color as her hair and eyes -- a lively bubblegum-pink that made her impossibly charming and persuasive.</p><p>Her legs squirmed a bit. Her clit was flexing involuntarily. Of course, she wouldn’t touch it. She was an <em>honest</em> girl, not a pervert like Hilda. She followed rules. Being seen was embarrassing. She wrapped her right leg over her left and squeezed them together tightly to tame her wriggling.</p><p>Part of her envied the pink-haired felon.</p><p>Or maybe, she envied the Professor. The squirming in her pants was pointedly indecisive. Did she want to touch herself to a sexy woman like Hilda, or be the inspiration for a sexy woman’s self-touch like Byleth?</p><p>This confusion made the torment between her legs two-fold intolerable, and she was far too repressed to find out. She was nothing like Hilda.</p><p>She wasn’t sexy, or even cute. She was small, her tits were small, her ass was <em>so</em> small, and her experience - well, she’d never even been in a relationship. She rejected a boy once because, in part, she was planning to save her first kiss for Hilda’s lips.</p><p>Her nipples hardened a little, her boobs begging to be touched. Her eyes fell onto the teacher's jugs with involuntary jealousy and she felt her hand raise to her chest. She was going to do it. She was going to touch herself in class. She was so close. She was <em>so</em> horny.</p><p>
But she couldn’t. She stopped herself just in time, throwing her hand to the seat and trapping it between her thighs in a flurry.</p><p>"Marianne. Hilda. See me after class," came the sharp voice of the teacher.</p><p>Marianne felt her body turn to ice. Was she caught? Was the world over? That wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong! How could she get in trouble for not touching herself?</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am!" cheerfully responded Hilda, proudly wearing her innocent smile. Marianne could only guess her own face showed guilt.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When the rest of the students got dismissed, the two girls walked up to the teacher’s desk, Marianne tip-toeing behind Hilda nervously.</p><p>"What can we do for you, professor?" asked Hilda sweetly.</p><p>The teacher looked at them with evaluating eyes. "You two have been very misbehaved today, haven’t you?" she answered."I wonder if you find the curriculum boring?"</p><p>Marianne’s stomach dropped. She opened her mouth to protest. This wasn’t fair. <em>Hilda</em> was the one who was misbehaving! Not her!</p><p>"<em>So</em> boring," Hilda responded playfully. Marianne felt herself gasp and moved her hands to her mouth, her heels wiggling unsurely on the ground. She couldn't believe her nerves sometimes...</p><p>"Um, I-I’m sorry, I liked it a lot, Professor," Marianne squeaked as soon as she could.</p><p>Byleth smiled as she looked upon them. "I suppose I have some supplemental material I could teach the two of you if you’re looking for something else."</p><p>"Um, what kind of, um, material, Professor?" Marianne was trembling as she spoke.</p><p>"Oh, nothing mandatory," Byleth explained. "I want you to take this class purely out of interest, if it strikes you."</p><p>"What’s it called?" asked Hilda.</p><p>"Hmm," Byleth contemplated. "I could tell you. But that would ruin the surprise. So I’ll just tell you what’s on the syllabus: it will involve you getting naked and becoming very familiar with a pussy that I know very well. I’ll teach you how to arouse it, and in doing so, you’ll learn how to arouse yourselves."</p><p>Hilda's face transformed in an instant. It was like watching bubblegum pop. Her confident, innocent smile melted into brainless, drooly interest.</p><p>“We’d uhhh, love, to Ms. Byleth. We both would. Marianne loves supplemental classes. Don’t you, Mari?”</p><p>Marianne hadn’t processed anything yet. She simply couldn’t believe she was being punished alongside Hilda for something she didn’t do. For something <em>sexual</em>.</p><p>
  <em>She didn't do anything wrong.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course, there will be <em>some</em> plot. I'm not a barbarian after all and I need you to know how disastrously horny all of these girls will be</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. POV Byleth (Bad Teacher)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good evening girls,” Byleth said, welcoming Marianne and Hilda into her quarters. “I am very glad that you decided to take me up on my offer for a special lesson.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” replied Hilda, her eyes on the floor. Marianne walked up behind her. Her eyes were also on the floor.</p><p>Oh, this wouldn’t do. They were being so shy! Didn’t they know they had nothing to be shy about?</p><p>“Don’t just stand there, come in!” she called. It wouldn’t do if these girls stayed outside her apartment door all day. One of the other professors might see, and then she’d be in trouble. After all, Byleth knew she probably shouldn’t be doing this. But alas, she was a very bad girl.</p><p>And what was the harm? These were bad girls too. Byleth knew how much they lusted after her in their individual ways, and well, she was only a few years older than them. As long as no one found out about their secret lesson, there would be no harm done.</p><p>“I’m going to go change into a thong,” she informed them when they finally came in and closed the door. The girls eyed her living room, looking at the arrangement of couches and glass tables and wondering where they should sit. “Sit anywhere,” she told them, “but I expect you both to be stripped to your underwear when I come back.”</p><p>Byleth eyed them as she walked to her bedroom door. She was already feeling her pussy throb, just seeing what adorable girls she was about to turn out.</p><p>“O-okay,” answered Mari, while Hilda began to tug on her clothes. How red their nervous faces were only made her pussy hunger more. She couldn’t wait to burn out their shame and teach them how to enjoy a nice pussy.</p><p>Byleth kept her room neat. She had other professors over sometimes, so she had to keep a level of decorum. Of course, there was more to the room than meets the eye. She kicked open a dresser, and on the inside of the door was an arsenal of dildos. Big ones, long ones, vibrating ones, ones she hadn’t even tried yet -- oh, so very many of these would probably injure the poor girls. Better take it easy for now.</p><p>She picked out a thong and undressed. She felt sexiest when she put it on in the mirror. Black ropes around her back, around her abdomen, tying her chest tight with thick pads. And her legs -- she left her signature black insignia tights on. She enjoyed getting off in them. She wore sexy black panties, and put her booty-shorts back on on top, just as an added bonus. She knew her students would like them.</p><p>“Now, I want you two to understand something,” she said as she walked back into the living room. “Consent is not only important. It’s sexy. I am your teacher, and I will make it my priority that you two enjoy yourselves, understand? Knowing this, are you two willing to do whatever it takes - everything it takes - to make this lesson as pleasurable as possible?”</p><p>The girls nodded.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> They were on a couch together, barely not touching. They had their hands on their panties and bras, as if there was something to hide.</p><p>“Raise your hands if you’re present,” said the teacher. She needed to see what they were wearing underneath.</p><p>With their hands above their heads like they were on a roller coaster, both girls showed off their underwears of choice. Neither of them was wearing what she was expecting.</p><p>Mari had done her homework. “I’m impressed,” Byleth admitted. “Your sense of lingerie is exemplary.” She was wrapped in a wide checkered fishnet of her own which laced around her stomach, draping diamonds of black strings all the way down her naked legs and wrapping around her very small feet cutely. The only fully covered spots on her body were her black panties and black bra. “Very impressive.”</p><p>“Oh, i-it’s not much, I-I just wanted to co-come prepared,” Mari managed to spit out as she blushed in embarrassment. “I-it’s not like I wear this often.”</p><p>Hilda, on the other hand, was a disappointment.</p><p>“Ms. Valentine Gonril, I’m revoking your right to dress yourself,” Byleth said. Hilda was wearing horribly striped panties with a bear on them. And her bra -- her bra was okay, but she could definitely do better. She had the rack to do great things with her chest, and her whole underwear ensemble was just, so uninspired.</p><p>“Go into my room and take those off,” she ordered. “You’ll see a dresser open with thongs in it. You can put one on and come back out when you’re done.”</p><p>Her thongs should fit Hilda. They were a similar build. Big tits, thick thighs, juicy asses. Yes, this was perfect -- in fact, she was glad Hilda had failed so poorly in picking her underwear, because even thinking about her naughty student wearing one of her own thongs was enough to help her pussy get even wetter.</p><p>“While you’re changing, Hilda, I’ll get Mari started with our first activity.” She walked over to an open spot on the couch and sat down on Marianne’s right side. She looked like a mermaid caught in a fisher’s net, her stringed tights hanging loosely over her pale legs.</p><p>The way her small tits hung awkwardly in the black bra that was just too big for it -- she could tell she was hoping for her chest to grow into it. That’s okay. She was incredibly sexy in her own body, but naturally, nothing turned Byleth on quite like a small girl with breast envy.</p><p>“She’ll get a headstart at sucking on my titties while you’re changing.” Mari felt out a small yelp of surprise. Well, what was she expecting? A game of ‘Never Have I Ever’?</p><p>Hilda hurried off to the bedroom like she was late for the train, already unbuckling her bra as she ran.</p><p>Meanwhile, Byleth wrapped her left arm around Marianne’s neck and pulled her into her left tit. </p><p>“Suck on it,” she offered.</p><p>Marianne was opening her mouth and closing it, but not to suck. She was trying to speak, but it looked like her whole brain was broken. She couldn’t form a sentence.</p><p>“Here.” She pulled her own bra down, releasing her left tit for Marianne to look at it. “Imagine it’s Hilda’s. You like her, don’t you? You want to suck on her titties, right?”</p><p>Mari nodded her head with her face a deep red.</p><p>Byleth pet her blue hair softly and guided her head gently to her nipple. “Imagine it’s hers. She’s probably naked right now, you know? Think about her tits. And suck on mine.”</p><p>Byleth was getting wetter. The night had barely even begun. She reached her right hand down to her shorts and rubbed the front of it gently, feeling the juice flow in her stomach with excitement as Mari’s tongue contacted her areola.</p><p>The small girl was eager to please. She focused her tit-sucking assignment like life depended on it. Well, that was natural: she was an overachiever, and she was overachieving on the professor’s left titty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter every Wednesday/Saturday 5 pm GMT -7</p><p>Just a scribble pad for kink exploration. Don't expect the plot to be good. Just expect it to get messy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>